<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girls by madasahatter29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154774">Good Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasahatter29/pseuds/madasahatter29'>madasahatter29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holy shit this is porn, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kids dont do this at home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasahatter29/pseuds/madasahatter29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She really is “daddy’s little princess”, just not in that context.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based loosely on 5SOS's Good girls<br/>"'coz good girls, are bad girls that haven't been caught"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s her. The girl with a pink hairband talking to Ino-sensei”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo saw whom Yaku was talking about.</p><p>He knew her. Have seen her around and did a debate with her once during science fair and from her prim and proper look with not a single hair out of place he knew immediately that she’s the goody two shoes type of girl. The one that still do pajama parties with her girlfriends and the one her parents adore ‘coz she’s ‘<em>daddy’s little princess’.</em></p><p>Kuroo likes a girl who’s a bit mischievous, the one who could keep up on his taunts and provocations. The one who might break a rule or two just like him.</p><p>He looks at the girl again. She isn’t ugly per se, the opposite in fact. She’s pretty, smart and nice enough that she has boys lining up to ask for her hand in marriage but as far as he heard from Lev’s one too many gossips, no one had succeeded yet. Judging from her appearance, he thinks she might have never even held hands with someone yet.</p><p>Kuroo saw the pink hair band, frills on her cute baby blue bag, and thinks that he might like her if he was into good girls but he’s not, so there’s no way he might even look at her twice if Yaku did not point her out. She looks like the girl who might want to get married first before doing anything inappropriate even so much as kissing.</p><p> </p><p>So why pray tell, two weeks after is he holding on the silky hair with an all too familiar pink hairband, having the best blowjob of his life.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh God”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>After his lunch with Yaku two weeks ago, Kuroo had already forgotten about the girl. He even forgot what Yaku was talking about that made him point her out in the first place, but he doesn’t care. He has far too much on his plate right now like the incoming Inter high competition and his less than stellar grades in English.</p><p>It’s just his luck that the teacher decided to announce that they would be having a project worth 30% of their grades.</p><p>Kuroo was already struggling with his grades alone so if he ever ends up with a stupid partner (like Lev for example, who’s like half European but doesn’t know a single word from any other language besides Japanese) he thinks he might just write his last will and commit seppuku.</p><p>The teacher announced that it will be a pair project and he thanked the gods when he was partnered up with you. From the little information he had of you, he knows you have one of the top grades and has been excelling in English.</p><p>“It’s because my parents love going on vacations on western countries” is what you would tell him after the initial introductions.  Of course, you’re a rich girl. The element is now complete to hail you as a cliché shoujo manga protagonist. You’re basically perfect, no wonder guys go crazy with just a mere mention of your name, him excluded. <em>Present-Kuroo mentally snorted.</em></p><p>The teacher decided that it will be a research based on classic English literature and he had spent a week with you after class to meet up at the school library to work on your project, his teammates throwing him envious words with Yamamoto being the loudest.</p><p>At first, it was all nice and polite conversations. The normal ‘how are you?’ ‘how was practice’ was all your interactions and it was all formal, never getting past the acquaintance level of closeness and Kuroo didn’t think too much of it.</p><p>Of course, over the duration of your project he had known more about you. He found out that you occasionally watch their games and that you had gone to the same middle school as Yaku (a lightbulb had metaphorically appeared on his head on this, remembering now why Yaku mentioned you in the first place). You are also friends with Kai’s girlfriend and you like chewing the cap of the pen unknowingly whenever you’re thinking or reading and in some moments he might have stared a minute or two (he’s a healthy young man with a pretty girl in front of him, <em>sue him</em>) and despite his beliefs, you like horror and gore movies. Kuroo told you he thought you were a binge-watching-disney kind of girl and you said you occasionally do, just not as much.</p><p>In turn, he had also told you things about himself. How he was happy that he has a great team and that his next door neighbor and best friend, Kenma is still working hard and playing volleyball. He told you he loves science but hates English with passion and you just laughed at him (it’s a pretty laugh) and told him that you can guess as much from his work on his part of the project.</p><p>You both started as strangers and passed the project with a perfect score (thanks to you) as somewhat close friends and Kuroo did genuinely liked your company. He really saw the appeal as to why you are so popular. With your pretty smile and witty comebacks, Kuroo might have fallen for you if you had spent more time together despite saying you are not his type a week ago. (He is just a mortal man who can’t resist pretty girls with a great sense humor, that’s all.)</p><p>After the project, you two did not talk as much but would still greet each other whenever you pass by.  He also saw you once or twice in their practice, accompanying Kai’s girlfriend in the bleachers and he will deny this if someone asks but he unnecessarily flexed his muscles and lifted his shirt to wipe his sweat intentionally whenever he knows you're looking.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo might have just passed it up as a fleeting crush if not for one afternoon two weeks later after his lunch with Yaku that his very same English teacher told him that his marks are alarmingly low. He knows he cannot fail a subject unless he wants to stop playing volleyball and being the team captain, he cannot afford that.</p><p>His distress might have shown on his face because seconds later his teacher suggested that he asks someone to tutor him. It’s just a coincidence that you were still in the room packing your things when the teacher spotted you and asked if you could tutor him. You just smiled prettily and said yes and Kuroo was this close on asking you if it hurt when you fell from heaven.</p><p> </p><p>You agreed to meet up in the library to study again but with the exams coming up, he needed your help on all available times even on weekends. He knows he’s asking too much and was ready to get on his knees to apologize when you just laughed and waved him off saying you don’t have any plans anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since school is close during weekends, he decided to invite you over at his house. Luckily, his dad and grandparents are away for the weekend to visit his relatives so he won’t have to worry about them asking why a pretty girl is coming over.</p><p> </p><p>It started out relatively fine with Kuroo learning and seeing his errors on grammars. You had been a patient teacher and even with a distraction (i.e. your pretty face) Kuroo learned a lot and is now 60% confident that he would pass his test.</p><p> </p><p>You still have that habit of unknowingly biting the cap of your pen and Kuroo is trying his hardest not to stare. He feels like a creep whenever he gape at your mouth, especially now as his eyes train on the movement of your tongue when it came out to lick your lips and he immediately tried to look away and act like nothing happened.</p><p>He breath a sign of relief when he saw you go on the next topic and he thanked the Gods that you did not saw his earlier borderline yandere fiasco (you did actually, and you would tell him it was hot after you two got together).</p><p> </p><p>It was two hours in, when Kuroo finally realized that he is alone with you, with the house for yourselves meaning you could do things and nobody would hear.</p><p>His grandparents always says that he has the most imaginative mind and <em>oh boy</em>, is his imagination running wild right now. It did not help that you’re wearing shorts today and that your legs look like they were sculpted by God.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried to act normal, he really did but every man has his own limit and that limit came in a form of an accidental brush of your hand on his embarrassing hard on that he was trying to hide for the past hour.</p><p>He froze. You froze. He was just about to ignore it and act like nothing happened when you suddenly grabbed his shirt and smashed your lips together.</p><p>Kuroo thought he might have died and gone to heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the rough treatment, your lips were soft and great. <em>Like, really really great.</em></p><p>Then there comes the tongue and Kuroo just mentally short-circuited for a moment before he immediately reciprocated, just as hard.</p><p> </p><p>You’re really good with your tongue, Kuroo thought as you fought him for dominance. He wonders if you were as great with your mouth once you have his dick in it.</p><p>You grabbed his hair to pull and Kuroo groaned because g<em>oddamn </em>that was hot. Who knew little miss perfect could be this rough.</p><p>And damn if he’s not having the time of his life right now.</p><p> </p><p>You were the first to break the kiss with a string of saliva between you and Kuroo being lightheaded tried to chase your lips. You just giggled and gave him a peck. He was about to pout in disappointment when you decided to move on to his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, do they teach giving perfect hickeys in English classes in western countries?!</em>
</p><p>Kuroo could do nothing but groan as you mark his neck with bruises without mercy. Then, when you decided that his neck is decorated enough you tugged his shirt off and Kuroo could only stare as you work on his belt buckle as you trail kisses on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He was busy praying that this isn’t just one of his elaborate wet dreams when you let out a moan from seeing his size. Kuroo knows he’s packing, with his height and physique anyone could guess that he’s not lacking down there and upon seeing your reaction his confidence immediately skyrocketed and he gave you one of his signature smirk which was wiped seconds after when you decided to lick the head of his cock.</p><p>
  <em>You’re really good with your mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anyone who sees you will arrive at the same conclusion he did that day, that you’re a good girl, a goody two shoes and looking at you now with your head bobbing up and down his shaft, pink headband still in your head, you really are a<strong><em> good girl.</em></strong></p><p>He didn't know that he unknowingly said it out loud until he heard a “Thanks” after you come up for a breath.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately go back seconds after and he felt rather than see your devilish smirk, mouth still on his dick as you took him all the way and swallowed.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>He immediately takes back what he said about you not being experienced on kissing nor holding hands as he takes your hair in his hands and you take him higher and higher to euphoria, he knows that you’re nothing but experienced.</p><p>It did not take long before he cums with a deep groan of your name and Kuroo was about to lethargically get some tissues for you when you surprised him by swallowing his cum like a champ.</p><p>Kuroo thinks he might just be in love.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately pulled you in for a kiss and this time it was his turn to take off your clothes because Kuroo Tetsurou is many things but he is not unfair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You gave him the best blowjob of his life? Baby he’s gonna give you the best head ever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wasted no time putting a nipple on his mouth, he did not even have the patience to fully remove your bra as he just shoved down the garment. His left hand played with the other nipple while his right was too busy pulling off your shorts.</p><p>Upon successfully removing your shorts, he immediately put his hand in between your legs, mouth still busy on your breast. You moan as he tentatively slid a finger over your panties and holy shit, <em>you are soaked</em>.</p><p>Upon feeling your wetness, he immediately took off your damp panties and worked his way down just like you did earlier until he’s face to face with your pussy.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not the first time Kuroo has seen a naked body but it’s the first time he’s this eager to go down on someone.</p><p> </p><p>He gave you a long lick and he immediately let out a groan because<em> holy fuck</em>, couldn't you get even more perfect? You taste so sweet and he is so tempted to ask if you’ve been drinking gallons of pineapple juice every morning to taste this great.</p><p>He immediately put his mouth back, eager to get more taste and inserted his tongue as far as he could inside you.</p><p>Ariana Grande was right, god really is a woman.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo put two of his fingers inside your mouth silently commanding you and you immediately suck and swirl your tongue as you moan while playing with your breast, tweaking a nipple and Kuroo could feel his dick getting hard again from your lewd sounds.</p><p>
  <em>God you’re so dirty, he loves it.</em>
</p><p>He immediately plunge it inside your pussy. You could do nothing but moan and arch your back as Kuroo brutally fingers you while sucking your clit. Your moans were getting high pitched as you pull his head deeper in your cunt and he’s thanking his luck that nobody is home, because he don’t think he could ever miss hearing you scream what sounded suspiciously like his name.</p><p>Kuroo continues his assault as he felt his dick get fully erect from hearing your screams and wet squelching sound and <em>oh god</em>, <em>does he want nothing more than to put his member inside you</em>. But this isn’t about him now, this is about your pleasure and so Kuroo immediately added another finger and fasten his pace as he found your spot.</p><p>“Oh god, right there! Ngh--! Don’t stop! Ah! Fuck Kuroo! ”</p><p>Who knew the girl he saw with her frilly baby blue bag a couple of weeks ago could let out such sinful sounds.</p><p>“Fuck Kuroo! Nngh-! Don’t stop! You’re so fucking good—Ahng!- Im cumming baby! Fuck fuck fuck! Im cumming! Ahh!”</p><p>He felt your walls tighten as you pulled his hair and Kuroo looked up just in time to see you come undone with your back arched, one hand holding unto the sheets and the other still on his head. He tried to memorize how you look and how you sounded because he knows he will be jacking off to this scene for months to come. He didn’t stop sucking your clit nor fucking your pussy with his fingers not until you’re shaking and telling him to stop because of oversensitivity.</p><p>“Mmh.. that was fun” he said as put his fingers inside his mouth, tasting your juices. Your eyes albeit tired from cumming earlier dilated immediately upon seeing his actions.</p><p>He immediately went on top of you to give you a kiss and he took his time as the kiss gets slower and more sensual compared to the ones you shared earlier. Kuroo felt goosebumps as you slowly drags your nails on his scalp. You broke the kiss just as it was getting deeper and hotter and he let out a whine in protest.</p><p>You just laughed and pulled his hair and look at him with your dark eyes. “So Kuroo-san, mind telling me when are you planning on fucking me?”</p><p>He immediately widened his eyes in surprise “Wha--? Huh? Are you sure? I know you just came and you’re probably tired and its fine if we don’t need to go all the way and I—“ you immediately leaned in for a kiss to stop his rambling and to Kuroo’s dismay it was over too soon.</p><p>“Shh, I can feel you’re hard and I want to. Besides, I’ve been thinking nothing but letting you bend me over and fuck me senseless ever since I saw you pulled your shirt off at practice”</p><p>Kuroo mentally fist bumped himself. <em>Hard works really do pay off.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Upon hearing your words, he immediately fumbled to his side drawer to look for a condom but you stopped him by telling him that it’s fine, you’re on birth control and <em>holy shit</em>, Kuroo is positive that he probably saved a country in his past life.</p><p> </p><p>You took his bulge and guided it inside you as he entered you slowly, afraid that he might hurt you. You’re still wet enough and he had prepped you earlier but nothing could compare having Kuroo Tetsurou’s impressive length inside of you.</p><p>You took a little while to adjust and after you do, you immediately asked him to go faster.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo knew that he doesn’t have great judgement of character like Inuoka or Kenma and he has wrongfully judged someone a couple of times in the past. As he fasten his pace and heard you screaming his name while asking him to fuck you harder into oblivion, Kuroo knows he had never been more wrong on his first impression of you.</p><p>He looks down at your pussy, red from all the ramming he’s done and still doing then he averted his eyes on your face. The contrast of your sweet looks and sinful moans you’re currently letting out is almost comical.</p><p>Kuroo knows even before knowing you that you’re pretty, but now seeing you with your messed up hair scattered on his bed, your lips, red and swollen, and skin glistening from light sheen of sweat, he things you’re downright <em>ethereal.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He put his mouth on your nipple as his hands wondered to play with your clit and it didn’t take long before you cum from his brutal fucking with a scream and he followed shortly after with a groan of your name.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning both of you, he shyly asked if you want to go out with him and as he tried to explain to you that he has liked you for a while and not just because you had sex even though its amazing, you just laughed and kissed him to shut him up again and said yes. Kuroo thinks he might like rambling now if it means you will kiss him every time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So Kuroo, mind telling me why were you watching porn at freaking 10 am yesterday on a speaker?” Kenma said while wheeling the cart full of Mikasa balls as the team prepares the court for practice.</p><p>“Huh?” Kuroo just looked at him confusedly</p><p>Yamamoto who seemingly heard the conversation immediately cackled loudly. “Wah Captain! I did not know you’re that type of guy! Haha! You should’ve put it on mute or put some earphones in!” the others who heard the conversation just shook their heads and continue their own tasks with Lev and Inuoka sporting matching red faces.</p><p>“I don’t know what the hell you mean Kenma, I didn’t watch any porn yesterday” he explained and it just made his best friend even more confused.</p><p>“Then why the hell did I heard nonstop moaning and groaning from your window yesterd—“</p><p>“Hi guys! Is it okay if we watch your practice today?” Kai’s girlfriend greeted with you in tow. Everyone immediately agreed and welcomed the two with Lev and Inuoka still red in the face.</p><p>Kuroo’s face immediately lit up upon seeing you and he immediately walked over to give you a kiss on the cheek, much to everybody’s shock.</p><p> </p><p>“When the hell did that happen?” Kai asked as everyone looked at you two, seemingly on your own world.</p><p>“Oh, she told me Kuroo asked her out when she went to his house yesterday to tutor him” Kai’s girlfriend explained innocently.</p><p>Upon hearing her words, everyone immediately widened their eyes and put two and two together, with Yaku dramatically dropping the ball from his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yup, Kuroo Tetsurou did not watch any porn that weekend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit, i wasn't planning on doing a full blown smut but it just happened. I guess Kuroo Tetsurou could do that to you lol.<br/>This is my first time writing smut so i hope it didn't suck (no pun intended)</p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>